The Perfect Day
by thatpersonwhoisthatperson
Summary: "All I really want is to stay in bed all day and celebrate us." A very late, very fluffy Valentine's Day drabble. Pepperony!


**Note:** **I have news! I downloaded Microsoft Word on my laptop! Even though it's not the 2007 version (it's 2003), I find that it works so much easier and faster than StarOffice (what I was using before). Although I do kind of miss it…the program and I connected when I wrote fanfiction. **

**Oh, and this was written because of the lovely prompts and encouragement for the third monthly T/P challenge over at **_**its-always-been**_** on LJ. Where else would I get motivation to post something every month? :)  
**

**But now, I give you a very late, very fluffy, Pepperony-filled Valentine's Day drabble! I've been so busy lately. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! **

Sun. Tony had wanted sun, bright, shining sun streaming through their bedroom window to start the day. The perfect start to what he hoped would be the perfect day for them.

Instead, it poured.

Pepper Potts awoke to a thunderous pounding against the windows. She blinked, slowly sitting upright with the sheet clutched to her bare chest.

"Good morning Miss Potts. It is February the 14th, 2011..." Jarvis announced as cheerfully as he could, but eventually Pepper tuned him out. She stretched slowly. _February the 14__th_. Valentine's Day.

A chirping sound drove Pepper away from her thoughts. Turning towards the peculiar noise, she found Dummy, accompanied by a large tray of food, Tony Stark trailing close behind.

Pepper felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Good morning. What's all this?"

"Good morning," Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Uh, breakfast. In bed. Not like that," he added quickly. Pepper just shook her head and smiled wider.

"I can see that." She beckoned, and Dummy wheeled himself over to Pepper's side of the bed, bending a little as to allow Pepper to reach for the tray. However, this movement caused the tray to tip and land with a crash on the hardwood floor.

"Come on," Tony hissed, clearly annoyed. Things were _not_ going the way he'd planned.

The table on the balcony outside, all set up and ready to go for a lovely Valentine's Day dinner at home, was now overturned by the wind and the large bouquet of flowers had long since tipped into the vast ocean below. Any plans for a simple walk on the beach were ruined; with the dark clouds and the rain, the water appeared to be an ugly, dark gray color. It just wasn't right.

Tony sighed and walked over to the bed, plopping down beside Pepper.

"I had the whole day planned out, you know. Just you and me, and I was gonna cook dinner, and maybe spend some time on the beach…" he trailed off, stifling a scowl. "Dumb rain."

Pepper laughed, scooching over a little so she was pressed up against Tony's side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey…it's okay, Tony. I don't mind."

"But it was going to be the perfect day," he persisted, stubborn as ever.

She pulled back, smiling lightly. "Tony…today is a global holiday specifically put out there for couples. All I really want is to stay in bed all day and celebrate us."

Tony's lip twitched, pulling up into a smirk. "So…does that mean what I think it does?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, and pushed him down with a devious smirk of her own. "Of course it does, Tony. But among some cuddling, and maybe a movie or two."

"I can do that. Anything for you, dear," Tony promised. He leaned down to nip at her neck, at which she giggled wildly.

"I love you," he mumbled softly against her skin, and Pepper's heart soared. She never could get used to this feeling, this feeling of Tony, the man she loved for a while now, telling her that he loved her too, just as much. And not only telling her, but showing her, through his eyes and his motions and everything he did for her.

"I love you too," she whispered, her hand caressing his cheek gently. Tony sighed, her hand was so warm, and she was so full of love for him and for that he was so grateful. A smile broke out on his face.

As their lips met in a passionate kiss, Tony thought that maybe all the rain wasn't so bad after all.

END.


End file.
